Du bist und bleibst mein Leben
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Bella ist das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule, doch dann macht ihr Freund Schluss und keiner mag sie mehr. Doch da ist auch noch Edward ihr alter Kindergarten Freund. Wird sie sich für ihre Beliebtheit oder ihre Liebe zu Edward entscheiden?
1. Chapter 1

Die Story hat nicht viel mit Twilight zu tun. Naja ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wieso tust du mir das an? Ich meine, was habe ich getan? Liegt es an mir? Wieso?

Ich lief ihm ,dem beliebtesten Jungen der Schule. Er war reich, er sah gut aus, er war Kaptain der Baskettballmannschaft unsere Schule...

Und er war mein Freund...gewesen. Vor fünf Minuten hatte er mit mir Schluss gemacht.

Nun lief ich bettelnd und verzweifelt hinter ihm her. ,,Dave bitte! Ich liebe dich doch.``

,,Aber ich dich nciht mehr,tut mir ja Leid, ich liebe Jennifer,``sagte er ohne anzuhalten oder sich umzudrehen.

,,Aber ich bin das beliebteste Mädchen an der Schule,´´schluchzte ich. ,,Nein, das ist jetzt Jennifer. Sie ist **IN** und du bist **OUT**!

Ich blieb stehen, fassungslos und mit offenstehendem Mund. Ich drehte mich um und lief zu meinen Freundinnen die an ihren Spinden standen. Meine Freundinnen würden mich trösten, wir hielten immer zusammen.

,,Hey, Leute.`` Sie schauten mich nicht an. ,,Leute?`` ,,Wir reden nicht mehr mit dir,sorry,``antwortete meine beste Freundin Jessica. ,,Was? Wieso?,``fragte ich verwirrt. ,,Wir haben gehört Dave hat mit dir Schluss gemacht. Du bist **OUT**. Jennifer ist **IN **!´´

Meine _Freundinnen _drehten sich um und gingen. ,,Ach ja? Schön. _Ich _habe immer zu euch gehalten. **IMMER!`` **Ich rannte in die Mädchentoilette, schloss mich ein und heulte. Wieso passierte sowas gerade mir? Ich hatte sonst immer alles bekommen was ich wollte.

Ich war reich, klug und wunderschön. Meine Haare waren lang, wellig, braun und glänzend. Meine Augen waren Schokobraun,sanft und liebevoll. Ich war mittelgroß und schlank. Meine Haut war weich und blass, allerdings nicht ungesund blass.

Ich war höfflich und eine gute Freundin. Ich kämpfte für Menschen- und Tierrechte.

Warum ließen mich nun alle allein? Hahh..aber ich würde nicht aufgeben. Ich würde mir meinen Platz zurück erobern. Ich wischte mir die Tränen ab, ging aus der Toilette und stolzierte in die Cafeteria. Dave, Jennifer (eine blonde, blauäugige Schönheit und die Frau die mich ersetze),meine _Freundinnen _und die anderen ,,coolen Kids`` aus unsere Schule saßen an einem Tisch. An dem Tisch an dem ich sonst auch saß.

Bald schon würden sie merken das Jennifer langweilig und dumm war und würden mich zurück haben wollten. Ich musste wohl noch etwas abwarten. Ich schaute mich um. An einem Tisch, sehr weit entfernt von meinem sonstigen Tisch saß mein ehemalig bester Freund: Edward. Wir waren seit dem Kindergarten befreundet gewesen. Doch seit der Highschool hatte sich unsere Wege getrennt. Ich hatte gemerkt das ich zu den ,,coole``der Schule gehören sollte. Es war meine Bestimmung. Edward zog sich zurück und befreundete sich mit den falschen Leuten. Mit den ,,uncoolen``. Er verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit in seinem Zimmer, ging nie auf Partys, traf keine Mädchen, schrieb nur gute Noten. Nicht das er nicht gut aussehen würde. Er sah richtig gut aus. Er war groß und schlank und genauso blass wie ich. Seine Augen waren strahlend grün und seine Haare hatten einen wunderschönen Bronzeton.

Neben ihm am Tisch saßen seinen beiden besten und einzigen Freund. So viel ich weiß hießen sie Alice und Emmett. Alice war ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Sie hüpfte ständig auf und ab und war auch sonst ein wenig merkwürdig. Emmett war groß und grinst andauernd. Sie sahen alle gute aus nur grenzend sie sich ab, was ein Fehler von ihnen war.

Sollte ich mich zu ihnen setzen? Naja...wieso auch nicht. Ich steuerte auf sie zu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? *lieb guck*


	2. Chapter 2

Also die sind alle Menschen...viel Spaß bei meinem neuen Kapitel =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV:

Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit meinen beiden Freunden Alice und Emmett als _Sie _in den Raum kam. Die Luft war auf einmal dünn und ich japste. Der Raum schien zu erhellen alles schien auf einmal unbedeutend. Gerade hatte ich mich noch darüber aufgeregt wie viel CO² die Menschen pro Tag in die Luft jagen da das heute das Thema unsere Biostunde war und nun war alles vergessen. Meine ganzen Sorgen schwanden da hin. Mein Missmut wegen des ständigen Regens war weggespült. Die Welt war aufeinmal in Ordnung.

Sie warf ihre langen,braune, glänzenden Haare über ihre Schulter und ich konnte fast riechen wie ihr bezaubender Duft zu mir rüber schwebte. Ihre Augen schauten verdrossen zu dem Tisch an dem sie sonst immer saß und dann schaute sie plötzlich zu mir. Schnell schaute ich weg. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht gemerkt das ich sie angestarrt hatte.

Bella. Ich sprach ihren Namen in Gedanken aus und es war als würde sanfter, süßer Honig meine Kehle herunterlaufen. Bella war meine beste Freundin seit dem Kindergarten gewesen. Schon damals war ich in sie verliebt. Wir kamen in die Grundschule und meine Liebe zur ihr wurde immer stärker. Wir verbrachten jede Minute zusammen doch ich traute mich nie ihr zu sagen was ich für sie empfand und dann kamen wir in die Highschool und alles änderte sich. Sie befreundete sich mit den Leuten die sich den ganzen Tag nur besauften, Partys feierten und, vulgär ausgedrückt, vögelten.

Aufeinmal hatte sie keine Zeit mehr für mich gehabt und sie ging ihren eigenen Weg. Seit dem Augenblick als sie sich von mir abwand verbrachte ich den größten Teil meiner Zeit in meinem Zimmer. Ich traf nicht viele Leute und hielt mich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Ich war ernst geworden und nachdenklich. Emmett und Alice waren die einzigen Freunde die ich hatte.

Sie waren immer für mich da und sie wussten das ich in Bella verliebt war. Meine Mum wusste das auch. Mein Dad war schon tot, schon sehr sehr lange.

Ich hoffte wirklich das ich irgentwann über Bella hinwegkommen würde.

Bella POV:

Ich kam an ihrem Tisch und räusperte mich. Erschrocken schaute Edward mich an. ,,B..Bella,``stotterte er. ,,Ähm ja, ich wollte mich zu euch setzen ist das okay?,``fragte ich höfflich und Alice und Emmett lächelten mich an. Ich mochte sie sofort. Sie sahen beide sehr nett aus. Edward nickte und ich setzte mich neben ihn. ,,Was verschafft uns die Ehre?,``fragte Emmett. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und freundlich. ,,Oh, naja die anderen wollen mich nicht mehr an ihrem Tisch haben,``ich zeigte auf meine _Freunde_.

,,Und deswegen gibst du dich jetzt erst mal mit uns ab?!,``stellte Alice fest, allerdings nicht empört oder hasserfüllt sondern weiterhin sachlich und freundlich.

,,Oh nein bitte versteht das nicht so, ich dachte nur..naja Edward und ich waren ja mal sehr gute Freunde also wollte ich mich dann mal wieder zu ihm sezten. Ausser es ist euch unangenehm dann sezte ich mich woanders hin.`` Mein Blick schweifte durch die Cafeteria. Nirgentwo war noch ein freier Platz.

,,Nein, ist schon gut. Du kannst gerne hierbleiben,``meinte Edward.

Es war so schön seine Stimme nach all den Monaten wieder zu hören. Das letzte mal hatte ich mit ihm vor 1 1/2 Jahren gesprochen. Seine Stimme löste bei mir immer ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Wir unterhielten und die ganze Pause lang und wir lachten viel. Es war schön Edward lachen zu sehen. Mir wurde klar das ich ihn sehr vermisst hatte.

So ging es nun ein paar Wochen weiter und ich vergaß meine alten Freunde total. Ich, Emmett, Alice und Edward wurden richtig gute Freunde.

(Nach ein paar Wochen also) Morgen würde ich meine Matheklausur schrieben müssen. Und Mathe war nicht gerade ein Fach was ich gut beherrschte. Vielleicht sollte ich Edward fragen ob er mir Nachhilfe geben würde. Er war sehr gut in Mathe. In der Pause ging ich also wieder zu unserem Tisch und setze mich neben Edward.

Edward POV:

Bella und ich waren wieder richtig gute Freunde und ich war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie setzte sich neben mich wie jede Pause und lächelte mich an. Ihr Lächeln raubte mir wie jedes mal den Atem. Emmett und Alice waren noch nicht da.

,,Edward?,fragte Bella. ,,Ja...?`` ,,Ich schreib doch morgen meine Matheklausur...``

,,Ja....?!`` ,,Kannst du mir Nachhilfe geben? Heute Abend?``

Heute Abend,Nachhilfe,Sie,Ich,Allein. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen.

,,Ähm,ja willst du zu mir kommen?,``fragte ich. ,,Gern.`` Sie lächelte immernoch. Meine Mutter war heute Abend nicht da. Ich grinste innerlich. Aber...naja wir würden Mathe machen. Nichts weiter Edward. Nichts weiter,ermahnte ich mich selber.

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf und ging davon. Ich legte meine Hand an meine Wange und schaute ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Die Stunden zogen sich in die Länge wie zäher Kaugummi. Ich war so aufgeregt. Dabei sollte ich ihr doch nur Mathe beibringen. Ich saß auf meinem Bett und zappelte nervös hin und her. Plötzlich klingelte es. Schnell sprang ich auf und lief zur Tür. Beinahe wäre ich die Treppe runter geflogen konnte mich allerdings kurz vorher noch am Geländer festhalten. Ich stürmte zur Tür und zog sie auf. Da stand sie. Sie trug eine Hautenge Jeans und ein schwarzes Top. Es war sehr warm in letzter Zeit. Bella war wunderschön. Ich grinste sie an und sie grinste zurück. ,,Darf ich reinkommen?,``fragte sie ,,Oh, ja natürlich.`` Sie kam rein und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich folgte ihr. Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett und ich setze mich schüchtern neben sie.

,,Welches Thema nehmt ihr gerade in Mathe durch?,``fragte ich sie.

,,Oh, Algebra und so,``meinte sie. ,,Na dann,``ich erklärte ihr eine Stunde lang alles über Algebra und sie hörte aufmerksam zu.,, Ich glaub ich habs gecheckte,`` sagte sie nach einer Weile. ,,Okay,``jetzt wurde ich nervös. Plötzlich traf mich ein Kissen am Kopf.

,,Hey,``rief ich empört. Bella lachte laut los. ,,Ich finde jetzt wo wir fertig sind können wir ruhig ein wenig Spaß haben und eine Kissenschlacht machen.`` ,,Ich weiß nicht.``

,,Bitte,``schmollte sie. Sie sah so süß aus. ,,Na gut,``sagte ich und schon traf mich das nächste Kissen. ,,Na warte,``rief ich und stürtze mich ohne zu überlegen auf sie. Wir beiden fielen vom Bett und ich landete auf ihr. Mein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Ich dachte nicht nach, ihr Duft berauschte mich, ihre Lippen waren so nah an meinen.

Ich küsste sie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hihi danke für eure Reviews =)

Hab euch alle soooooooooo dolle lieb..*knuddel* viel Spaß =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV:

_Flashback: _ Plötzlich stürzte Edward sich auf mich und wir fielen beide vom Bett. Er war auf mir gelandet. Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Ich spürte seinen süßen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Ich schloss die Augen und dann, plötzlich, spürte ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Alles um mich herum drehte sich. Meine Augen waren immernoch geschlossen. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Ich vergaß meine verdammten _Freunde_, die Matheklausur und das Edward eigentlich nur mit mir befreundet war.

In diesem Moment schien alles perfekt. Es war als wäre ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang in einem hohen Turm eingesperrt gewesen und von einem fiesen Drachen bewacht und dann-mit diesem Kuss - rettete mich mein Held, mein Prinz.

Es war als würde die Sonne aufgehen nach Jahren voller Regen und Unwetter. Als würde ein grauer Regenbogen sich wieder mit Farbe füllen. Als wäre einfach alles GUT.

Und dann erwiederte ich den Kuss.

Unsere Lippen bewegten sich vorsichtig zusammen. Ein wenig ängstlich, versuchend den anderen nicht zu erschrecken. Denn dieses Gefühl war neu, das was wir machten war neu. Ich kannte Edward nun schon so lange und nie hatte ich daran gedacht ihn einmal zu küssen. Ausserdem liebte ich doch Dave und wollte ihn zurückhaben. Oder hatte ich mir die Liebe zu ihm nur eingebildet? Liebte ich Edward? Und wenn ja, wie lange schon? Ich war verwirrt. Doch ich wollte nicht nachdenken. Ich wollte genießen.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Lippen und merkte wie Edward´s Körper sich anspannte. Doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und dann spürte ich wie seine Zunge meine küsste, mit ihr tanzte, sie neckte. Nach ein paar Minuten - die mir wie Jahre vorkamen und doch nicht lang genug waren- lösten sich unsere Lippen voneinander. Ich öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen und starrte ihn an. Und er starrte zurück.

Auf einmal lag er nicht mehr auf mir. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. ,,Edward?`` Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich aufs Bett gesetzt, sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen bedeckt.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und setzte mich neben ihn. ,,Es tut mir Leid,``hörte ich ihn flüstern. ,,Ich hätte nicht-.`` ,,Schon gut,``unterbrach ich ihn. Für eine Weile schwiegen wir beide.

,,Du...wie fandest du es?,``fragte er mich plötzlich. Ich wurde rot. ,,Nun ja...es war...mh...`` Ich wusste nicht wie ich es ausdrücken sollte. Wundervoll? Perfekt?

,,Du fandes es schlecht oder?,``meine Edward. Seine Stimme klang unendlich traurig.

,,Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, es war...`` Das letzte Wort hauchte ich. ,,Wunderschön.``

Plötzlich schaute er mich an, seine grünen Augen brannten sich in meine. Ich vergaß zu atmen. Als er seinen Blick von mir nahm began ich nach Luft zu japsen.

,,Naja...ich fand es auch..wunderschön.`` Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Und dann wurde mir eins klar..._ich liebte ihn. _

,,Edward....ich weiß das klingt jetzt blöd aber...wills du mit mir zusammen sein?,``fragte ich.

,,Fragt sowas nicht nomaler Weise der Mann?`` Mann? Ich schaute ihn an. Und dann betrachtete ich ihn genauer. Seine Muskeln, seine schlanke, sportliche Figur, sein männliches Kinn. Ja,mein Kindergartenfreund hatte sich tatsächlich in einen Mann verwandelt. ,,Bella?``

Anscheinend hatte ich ihn sehr lange angegafft. ,,Was? Oh, ähm ja ich weiß. Aber möchtes du, oder nicht?`` ,,Ja um ehrlich zu sein, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein.``

**3 MONATE SPÄTER:**

Edward POV:

Bella und ich waren nun schon 3 Monate, 4 Tage, 9 Stunden, 43 Minuten und 12 Sekunden zusammen. Seit 3 Monaten, 4 Tagen, 9 Stunden, 43 Minuten und 24 Sekunden war ich in meinem persönlichen Paradise, in meinem persönlichen Himmel.

Bella und ich verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander. Es war als würde mein Traum endlich Wirklichkeit werden. Endlich! Und heute war ein ganz besondere Tag. Meine Mutter würde heute Abend den Kurs : _Wie erzieh ich meinen 17 jährigen Sohn? _besuchen. Meine Mutter war in Sachen Erziehung ein Freak um es mal so auszudrücken. Seit ich mit Bella zusammen war hatte ich mich verändert. Ich war nicht mehr so schüchtern oder still. Naja, ich wurde ein Mann und meine Mum wollte mir unbedingt dabei helfen indem sie mich richtig erziehen wollte. Mütter. Naja, jedenfalls hatte ich Bella eingeladen zu mir nach Hause zukommen. Allerdings hatte ich da noch eine kleine Überraschung. Hehe. (Wird noch nicht verraten *böse grins*) Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Nun schon zum fünften Mal in dieser Minute und fragte mich warum die Zeit so langsam verging. War meine Uhr stehen geblieben? Noch 15 Minuten dann würde Bella kommen.

,,Schatz, sicher das du allein klar kommst heute Abend?`` Meine Mum stand plötzlich in meinem Zimmer und schaute mich besorgt an. ,,Mum, ich bin 17, ich werd das Haus schon nicht abfackeln oder so,``grummelte ich. Wie schon gesagt. Mütter.

,,Okay, dein Essen steht im Kühlschrank, du musst es nur noch warm machen.`` ,,Klar Mum.`` Als ob ich mit dieser Nervosität was essen könnte.

,,Und....`` Sie räusperte sich. ,,Schütz dich.`` Hähh? ,,Wie, was schützen?,``fragte ich verwirrt. ,,Meinst du ich bin so dumm?,``fragte sie mich. Mist. Sie hatte mich durchschaut. ,,Ich weiß doch das du Bella angeladen hast. Und ihre seid allein. Also...wenn du schon so jung solchen Beschäftigungen nach gehen musst dann pass wenigsten auf.``Sie warf mir einen strengen Blick zu. ,,Aber Mum.`` Ich wurde knallrot. Gott, Mütter waren so PEINLICH!

,,Ich..wir...doch...nicht...ehhh,``stotterte ich, nun total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Sie warf eine kleine Schachtel auf mein Bett. ,,Reden wir morgen weiter darüber. Viel Spaß heut Abend.`` Und mit diesen Worten ging sie. Ich blickte ihr verdattert nach. Hilfe. Es wurde Zeit das ich volljährig würde und ausziehen könnte.

Nun schaute ich mir die Schachtel genauer an. Na toll. Schnell verstaute ich die Schachtel in meiner Schublade. Es klingelte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiß am Anfang war es etwas kitschig und es ging zu schnell mit der Beziehung von den beiden ABER das hat alles einen Sinn. Denk ich...*grübel* naja wie auch immer...ihr könnt ja darüber rätseln was Edward geplant hat und was in der Schachtel war...die Schachtel sache is sicher einfach...das andere eher nicht. Muahahahah ich bin fies und verrat es euch noch nicht was er vorhat. hehe xD und der jenige mit der originelsten Idee der bekommt..ähm der darf sich dann was wünschen okay =) gut bis dann =)


	4. Chapter 4 TEIL 1

Wuhh viertes Kapitel *stolz auf mich sei* wir decken nun Edwards geheime Pläne auf:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nun schaute ich mir die Schachtel genauer an. Na toll. Schnell verstaute ich die Schachtel in meiner Schublade. Es klingelte._

Edward POV:

Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dort stand sie. Ihre Haare glänzten in dem Licht des vollen Mondes der am Himmel stand. Sie lächelte mich an und ich hätte in diesem Moment schwören können,dass ich fliegen konnte. Fliegen hinauf zu dem Mond und den Sternen...

,,Hey, kann ich reinkommen?`` ,,Nein, sorry, hast du deine Schwimmsachen bei wie ich es dir gesagt hab?`` ,,Jap.`` Sie deutete auf eine Tasche die an ihrer Schulter baumelte. ,,Aber ich verstehe immernoch nicht was du vorhast.`` Sie schaute mich fragend an. ,,Das wirst du schon sehen, komm mit.`` Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, nahm Bella´s Hand und ging mit ihr runter zum Strand. Es war eine schöne August-Nacht, hell durch den Mond und angenehm warm.

Alles war perfekt.

,,Mach die Augen zu,``sagte ich zu Bella. Ich wollte nicht das sie die Überraschung zu früh sah. ,,Okay.`` Sie wirkte verwirrt, tat aber das was ich ihr gesagt hatte. Ich führte sie die letzten Schritte über den weiß schimmernden Sand und flüsterte ihr dann zu das sie die Augen öffnen durfte.

Auf dem Sand lagen rote Teelichter, aufgestellt in Form eines Herzens. Daneben lag eine Decke, zwei Handtücher und ein Picknickkorb. Ein paar Rosenblätter lagen verstreut auf der Decke. Ich hatte mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben, damit alles perfekt war. Wir würden erst schwimmen gehen und dann ein romantisches Candle-Light-Dinner am Strand genießen.

Bella schaute mich an, ihre Augen leuchteten, strahlten Verwirrung, Überraschung, Freude und Liebe aus. ,,OH GOTT! Hast du das alles für mich gemacht?`` ,,Jap, nur für dich!,´´ antwortete ich stolz. ,,Na dann.`` Sie fing an sich ihre Schuhe,Socken und ihr T-Shirt auszuziehen. ,,Bella...ähm...was machst du da?,`` fragte ich sie etwas verlegen. ,,Naja...ich dachte wir wollten schwimmen gehen...oder etwa nicht?`` ,,Naja doch aber ich dachte du hast deine Badesachen schon drunter...oder so. Das hatte sie nämlich nicht, jedenfalls sah das was sie anhatte mehr nach Unterwäsche aus.``

,,Mach die Augen zu,``seufzte sie. Ich tat wie mir befohlen. Ich hörte wie sie sich ihren Bikini anzog und dann plötzlich tippte mir etwas auf die Schulter. ,,Kannst wieder aufmachen.`` Ich öffnete meine Augen, sah Bella in Bikini vor mir und began dümmlich zu grinsen. Sie starrte mich an. ,,Hallo? Erde an Edward?``Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum. Ich musste wirklich dämlich aussehen, wie ich da stand und sie anstarrte als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt.

,,Ähm...ja...`` Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging auf das Wasser zu. Schnell zog ich meine Sachen aus. ICH hatte meine Badesachen nämlich schon drunter. Meine Mutter hatte mich halt gut erzogen. Oh Gott, hatte ich das gerad wirklich gedacht? Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet. Redete ich gerade mit mir selbst? Ich muss echt nervös sein.

Ich folgte Bella ins Wasser, in dem sie fröhlich plantschte und umarmte sie von hinten. ,,Wuahhh, hier kommt das Seemonster und frisst dich,`` sagte ich mit tiefer Stimme und drückte sie unter Wasser. Als sie wieder auftauchte japste sie und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. ,,Na warte.`` Sie stürzte sich auf mich und wir kämpften für ein paar weitere Minuten im Wasser.

Dann wurde unser Kampf sanfter und liebevoller und wenig später hatte sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und ich meine Hände auf ihren Rücken gelegt. Das Wasser perlte an ihrer Haut ab, sanft zog es seine Linien. Ich hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und nun war er gekommen. Ich drückte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre, während meine Hände die Schleifen ihres Bikini-Oberteils lösten.

Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. Sie schaute mich an. Ich wurde knallrot und hoffte inständig das man das nicht sah. ,,Ähm..hähh...`` Ich räusperte mich. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter und flüsterte:,,Mach ruhig weiter.``

Ich streifte ihr vorsichtig das Bikini-Oberteil von den Schultern und sie drückte ihren Oberkörper gegen meinen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...also das Kapitel besteht aus ZWEI Teilen, das war Teil 1...eine frage an euch...ich weiß ja nicht...soll ich den zweiten Teil des Kapitels etwas ...ähm...perverser schreiben^^ xD oder nicht..? also nich sooo pervers mein ich jetz..aba naja halt ka^^ also soll ich das genauer schreiben oder ungenauer??

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 4 Teil 2

Kapitel 4 (Teil 2): Dieses Kapitel widme ich Lea und Svenja.

Lea, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist und wir stundenlang telefonieren können. (Naja du kannst das^^)

Svenja, weil du schon tausend Freunde hattest und du mir immer JEDES Detail erzählst, das ich dieses Kapitel ohne irgentwelche Schwierigkeiten schreiben kann. =)

Human: .de/watch/5689935/The_Killers_Human

Sexual Healing: .com/watch?v=O8a2rGM94X4

Ich liebe dich: .com/watch?v=-qttqC72374

Warnung: Vorsicht, für alle jüngeren und so weiter..dieses Kapitel könnte etwasss pervers werden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich streifte ihr vorsichtig das Bikini-Oberteil von den Schultern und sie drückte ihren Oberkörper gegen meinen. _

Ihre nasse Haut glitzerte weiß im Mondlicht. Ich seufzte leise vor Glück. Dann spürte ich wie sie ihre Bikini-Hose von den Beinen strampelte. ,,FKK schwimmen?!,`` sie kicherte. Bei dem Gedanken an nackte, verschrumpelte Senioren allerdings fingen wir beide gleichzeitig an zu würgen. ,,Ihh, ist ja wiederlich.`` Bella verzog das Gesicht. ,,Ja, nackte Senioren.`` Nun war ich dran mit Gesicht verziehen. ,,Jap, so wie du ne?`` Und mit diesen Worten war meine Badehose plötzlich weg. ,,Hey!`` Ich spritze ihr Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, funkelte mich an, tauchte unter und zog mich mit unter Wasser.

Wir lieferten uns einen Wasserkampf der Extraklasse. Sie gewan. ,,Hab ich dich,``rief sie aus als wir wieder auftauchten und sie meine Hände hinter meinen Rücken gefangen hielt. ,,Ich hab dich gewinnen lassen,``schmunzelte ich. Sie schmollte. ,,Gar nicht.`` ,,Naja okay...du hast fair gewonnen.`` Sie lächelte wieder. Für ihr Lächeln würde ich alles tun.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter, so gut es nun mal mit gefangenen Armen ging, und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. ,,Ich liebe dich,``flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. ,,Ich liebe dich seit dem Kindergarten. Du bist mein Leben.`` ,,Ich liebe dich auch. Nur hab ich erst gemerkt als du mich das erste mal geküsst hast. Wieso hast du das nicht schon früher gemacht?,``fragte sie scherzhaft. ,,Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, ich war feige.`` Sie ließ meine Arme loß und knuddelte mich. ,,Ich bin froh, dass du es überhaupt getan hast.`` ,,Ich auch.`` Das stimmte, ich war froh, das ich sie geküsst hatte. Vielleicht wären wir sonst immernoch nicht zusammen.

Sie drückte sich näher an mich heran. Ich spürte ihren nackten Körper an meinen und die erwartete Reaktion kam sofort. Und nicht nur ich bemerkte es. ,,Ohh.`` Bella rückte ein wenig von mir weg. ,,Entschuldigung.`` Ich wurde rot und hoffte wieder, dass man es nicht sah.

,,Macht nichts,``nuschelte ich. ,,Edward.`` Sie strich mir eine Strähne meines nassen Haares, aus meinem Gesicht. Dann fing sie plötzlich an zu zittern. ,,Was ist los?,``fragte ich sie erschrocken. ,,Nichts, mir ist bloß kalt.`` ,,Sollen wir aus dem Wasser rausgehen?`` ,,Ja,bitte.`` Ich hob sie in meine Arme und trug sie aus dem Wasser. Dann legte ich sie sanft auf die Decke und deckte sie mit einem Handtuch zu. Sie hob das Handtuch ein wenig hoch, eine verführerische Einladung. Schnell legte ich mich neben sie unter das Handtuch.

,,Ist dir jetzt wieder wärmer,?´` fragte ich sie sorgevoll. ,,Naja...ne noch nicht richtig.`` Sie kuschelte sich an mich und seufzte leise. Ein Lächeln stiehl sich auf mein Gesicht. ,,Hast du Hunger?`` Bevor sie antworten konnte, knurrte ihr Magen. ,,Definitiv,``kicherte ich. Ich öffnete den Picknickkorb und holte eine Schale Erdbeeren heraus. ,,Mund auf,``befahl ich ihr. ,,Ja Sir,``sagte sie und tat wie ihr befohlen. Ich schob ihr eine Erdbeere in den Mund und sie biss vorsichtig hinein. ,,Und, schmeckts?`` ,,Jap,``sagte sie während sie die Erdbeere mampfte. Nun nahm sie eine Erdbeere aus der Schale und hielt sie mir vor den Mund. ,,Los, aufmachen!`` Brav öffnete ich den Mund und aß die Erdbeere. ,,Stimmt, die sind lecker,``stimmte ich ihr zu.

Plötzlich lagen ihre weichen,warmen Lippen auf meinen und ich schmeckte den Erdbeergeschmack nun doppelt. Dann löste sie sich plötzlich von mir und krabbelte auf mich drauf. ,,Bella, was wird das?,``fragte ich sie verwirrt. Anstatt zu antworten küsste sie meinen Hals entlang zu meiner Schulter, meine Brust hinunter bis zu meinem Bauch. Dort verharrte sie und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als das sie weiter machen würde. ,,Bella,``hauchte ich leise in die Mondhelle Nacht. ,,Ja?,``fragte sie leise an meinem Bauch. ,,Mach bitte weiter,`` flüsterte ich. Sie ging auf meinen Wunsch ein und küsste sich weiter den Weg nach unten. Ich stöhnte leise auf als sie an einer gewissen Stelle ankam. Sanft küsste sie die empfindliche Stelle und kam dann wieder nach oben. Sie küsste mich wieder auf die Lippen und ihre schmeckte nach mir. Ein äusserst merwürdiges Gefühl. Als würde man sich selbst küssen. Ich lachte innerlich.

,,Bella, ich wollte dich was fragen. Ähm, ja also,`` ich räusperte mich. ,,Würdest du mit mir...schlafen wollen?,``fragte ich vorsichtig. Wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt. Wir beide am Strand im Mondlicht, die Wellen brachen sich leise, Stille. Und dann füllte sich die Stille mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Mein Name erklang durch die Nacht. Bellas Stimme wie sie ihn aussprach, als würde sie nur dafür leben. Und dann wachte ich auf, schweißgebadet und traurig, weil es nur ein Traum war.

Doch nun war es kein Traum. Wir lagen am Strand im Mondlicht. Die Wellen brachen sich leise, sonst Stille. Doch das wichtigste fehlte. Das, warum ich sie nun gebeten hatte. ,,Gerne Edward,``flüsterte sie zurück. ,,Sicher? Ich mein nur wenn du willst. Ich will nicht das du dich unter Druck gesetzt fühlst, oder so?`` Wieso versuchte ich sie zu überreden, es nicht zu tun? Vielleicht, weil ich Angst hatte?! Ja ich hatte Angst, denn ich war ja noch Jungfrau. Und sie? Ich hatte sie nie gefragt, denn ich hatte immer zu viel Angst vor der Antwort gehabt. Was, wenn sie `Ja´ gesagt hätte? Was sollte ich sagen? `Wow das freut mich für dich, allerdings bin ich noch Jungfrau.` ? Das wäre mehr als peinlich geworden.

Das dumme war nun nur, dass ich keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Was, wenn ich etwas falsch machen würde? Wenn sie es hassen würde? Wenn sie sagen würde: `Uhh Dave war viel besser.` Und warum zum Himmels Willen denke ich so viel.

,,Ja ich bin mir sicher. Ich will. Ich will dich. Ich liebe dich.`` Und bevor es zu irgentwelchen Peinlichkeiten kommt...,,Ich..ähm...bin aber noch Jungfrau,``sagte ich leise und hoffte insgeheim das sie es nicht gehört hatte. Doch meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. ,,Okay, gut, ich auch,``sagte sie. Ehm...hähh? ,,Du hattest noch nie...?`` ,,Nein, ich wollte auf den Richtigen warten, und den habe ich jetzt gefunden.`` Sie lächelte mich an.

Wir küssten uns. Lange und Leidenschaftlich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuhh wie wird es weitergehen...werden sie miteinander schlafen..oder nicht?! *fies grins* das alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.

Und schreibt viele Reviews =)


	6. Chapter 5

Okay ich weiß es hat lange gedauert...bitte hasst mich nicht *ducken* und nich schlagennnn!!!

Okay...hier das nächste Kapitel!

P.S. Und ich hab das jetzt nich soooo ausführlich geschrieben!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV:

Seine Hände stützten sich auf den beiden Seiten neben meinem Kopf ab, damit nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir lastete. Er war immer so fürsorglich. ,,Bitte Edward,``wimmerte ich und rieb mein Bein provozierend an seiner Männlichkeit. ,,Bella,``stöhnte er leise. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn näher an mich. Sanft küsste er meinen Hals und drang dann in mich ein.

Ich hörte sein leises Aufstöhnen an meinem Hals und dann spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Unterleib. Ich schrie auf und merkte, wie die Tränen mir in die Augen stiegen. Das wars dann wohl mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit. Machs gut. Ich werde dich nicht vermissen.

Edward hatte sich auf mir verkrampft und fragte leise:,,Hab ich dir wehgetan?`` ,,Nein, nein, schon gut. Mach bitte weiter,``murmelte ich. Der Schmerz war verflogen und mein ganzer Körper, sowie mein Verstand füllten sich mit Liebe. Ich krallte mich mit meinen Fingern in Edwards Rücken und keuchte auf, als es anfing sich in mir zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich spürte wie der mein Höhepunkt sich näherte. Ich schrie auf und bäumte mich kurz auf. Dann sank ich erschöpft auf die Decke zurück. Ich war wunschlos glücklich. Und dieses Glück wollte ich nun teilen. Ich ließ meine Hand Edwards Bauch heruntergleiten, umfasste seine Männlichkeit und streichelte sie. Ich spürte, wie Edward erzitterte und seine Hände in die Decke krallte. Dann hörte ich ein lautes Aufstöhnen, halb Schrei, halb Knurren.

Langsam rollte er von mir herunter und schaute mich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und gähnte leise. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

,,Sollen wir zu mir nach Hause gehen?,``fragte er leise. Ich nickte stumm. Ich hörte wie etwas raschelte und er sich anzog. Auch ich stand auf und zog meine Klamotten wieder an. Er nahm die Sachen, legte einen Arm um mich und wir gingen zu ihm nach Hause.

Wir sahen schon vom weiten das die Lichter im Haus brannten.

Edward POV:

Verdammt, wieso waren die Lichter an? Meine Mum war doch nicht etwa schon wieder zu Hause oder? Oh Gott, na das würde toll werden.

Ich öffnete die Tür, stellte die Sachen in den Flur und schlich mit Bella leise die Treppe hinauf.

,,Wo wollt ihr denn hin?,``fragte es vom Fuß der Treppe. Langsam drehte ich mich um und lächelte meine Mum unschuldig an. ,,In mein Zimmer!?,``antwortete ich. ,,Aha...und wo wart ihr?`` Sie lächelte Bella freundlich an, die sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte.

Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zu mir und dieser wechselte von freundlich zu wütend. ,,Wir waren am..Strand...Hausaufgaben machen...`` ,,Abends, am Strand, Hausaufgaben machen?!`` ,,Ja?!`` ,,Aja, im Dunkeln ohne Bücher.`` ,,Ja?!``

,,Bella``Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. ,,Geh doch schon mal in Edwards Zimmer und ruf deine Mum an das du heute Nacht hier schläfst. Es ist schon sehr spät.`` Diese wandte sich wortlos um und ging. Ich wollte ihr gerade folgen als ich ein lautes Räuspern hinter mir vernahm. ,,Wohin des Weges, junger Mann?`` ,,Mummm,``jammerte ich. Ich wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

,,Nein, nichts Mum. Ab ins Wohnzimmer, wir müssen reden.`` Ich grummelte und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setzt mich aufs Sofa und sie stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich. ,,Ihr wart also am Strand. Was habt ihr da gemacht?`` ,,Mum!`` ,,Sagen! Los!``

,,Wir waren schwimmen.`` ,,Und was noch?`` ,,Nichtsssss?!`` ,,EDWARD!!!!``

,,Okay okay, wir haben...hatten....`` Ich schluckte.

,,SEX?,``quitschte sie. ,,Mum.`` Ich schaute nach oben und hoffte, das Bella dies nicht gehört hatte. Oh man, jetzt konnte ich mich auf was gefasst machen. Ich schloss die Augen und machte mich auf die Wut gefasst. ,,OH MEIN GOTT, MEIN BABY HATTE SEX!!!!`` Das klang jetzt aber gar nicht wütend...eher...glücklich?!

Ich öffnete meine Augen vorsichtig und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht meiner Mutter. ,,Oh mein Gott, das ist sooo super. Ich freu mich ja soo für euch beide.`` Sie hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, dass bemerkte, dass das gwünschte Puppenhaus unter den Geschenken war.

,,Hähh???`` Nun war ich echt verwirrt. ,,Aber ich hoffe doch ihr habt euch verhütet. Ich hab dir doch extra Kondome besorgt.`` ,,Jaja Mum...ich hatte selber welche.`` ,,Aso.`` Sie wirkte enttäuscht. ,,OH MEIN GOTT.`` Es ging schon wieder los. ,,MEIN BABY HAT SICH GANZ ALLEIN KONDOME GEKAUFT.`` Sie umarmte mich stürmisch. ,,Mum, du erdrückst mich.``

Doch sie knuddelte mich einfach weiter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe^^ Reviews bitte 3


	7. Chapter 6

Muhahahaha nächstes Kapitel wunderbar^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Und, und, und?,``quitschte sie. ,,Wie wars?``

Ich kicherte leise. ,,Gut,``sagte ich und grinste.Wörter wie `wundervoll`und `traumhaft`und ´atemberaubend`hätten eher gepasst, aber so etwas veriet man seiner Mum ja nicht. ,,Darf ich gehen,Mum?`` ,,Na gut,``sie zögerte. ,,Soll sie bei dir im Zimmer schlafen? Ich kann eine Matraze holen...`` ,,Mhhh....naja sie kann ja auch in meinem Bett schlafen...`` Mit dieser Antwort schien sie gerechnet zu haben. ,,Na gut,``sie schaute mich misstrauisch an. Schnell rannte ich nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Auf meinem Bett saß Bella und grinste mich an. ,,Deine Mum ist immernoch sie cool wie früher.`` ,,Du hast zugehört?`` Ich wurde rot. ,,Es war schwer wegzuhören.`` ,,Ja, sie ist ne verrückte Hippie-Mutter.`` Wir kicherten. ,,Ich hab meine Mum angerufen.`` Sie zeigte auf das Telefon auf meinem Schreibtisch. ,,Ich darf hier schlafen.`` ,,Cool,``war alles was ich sagte. Wir schauten uns verlegen an.

Ich ging zu meinem Nachtschränkchen und schaltete die darauf stehende Lampe an. Dann ging ich zum Lichtschalter und löschte das große Licht. Ich setzte mich neben Bella aufs Bett. Sie kuschelte sich an mich und schnurrte leise. ,,Ich hab etwas für dich,``sagte ich und griff in die Schublade. Kurz berührte meine Hand die Packung Kondome und ich kicherte leise. Mütter. Dann ergriff ich das, was ich heraus holen wollte. Ich schloss die Schublade wieder und legte es um Bellas Hals. Die Kette baumelte herunter. Es war ein Herzanhänger,naja es war ein halbes Herz. Ich besaß das Gegenstück dazu. Man konnte die beiden zusammenfügen, wie Puzzelteile. Auf ihrem stand mein Name, und auf meinem stand ihr Name. Sie schaute den Anhänger verblüfft an, während ich mir meinem um machte.

,,Danke,``hauchte sie. ,,Damit du immer an mich denkst.`` ,,Ich denke doch jetzt schon immer an dich.`` Sie grinste mich an.

Die schönste aller Nächte!

...............................................................................................................................................

1 Monat später:

Bella POV: Ich betrachtete wieder und wieder das Herz,wie es im Licht der Lampe über dem Spiegel leicht glitzerte, starrte auf den Namen, der dort eingraviert war und lächelte.

Edward. Er war so süß!

Ich schaute in den Spiegel,als ich plötzlich hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Ich drehte mich um. Ausgerechnet Jessica und ihre Gefolgsleute. Immer wenn sie mich trafen warfen sie mir gehässige Blicke zu. Und jetzt, in der Mädchentoilette, war kein Edward da, der mich beschützte.

Und Mädchen waren in Toiletten besonders grausam.

,,Bella, wir müssen mit dir reden. In der großen Pause, in der Cafeteria an unserem Tisch. Bis nachher.`` Sie gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ähm...sie wollten mit mir reden? Mich wohl eher fertig machen, vor der gesamten Schule bloß stellen. Na das konnte ja lustig werden. Ich könnte natürlich auch einfach die nächsten Stunden schwänzen und mich zu Hause verkrichen. Aber das war dann feige. Ich würde ihnen zeigen, dass ich mutig war und keine Angst vor ihnen hatte.

Aber was hatten sie mir zu sagen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, was wohl? Ich weiß es!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Danke Danke Danke für eure vielen lieben Reviews...ich freu mich sooooooooo dolle....=)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ding Dong* Die Schulglocke erlöste mich von dem langweiligen Geschichtsunterricht, den wir bei einem Lehrer hatten der wahrscheinlich im ersten Weltkrieg geboren wurde. Schnell sammelte ich meine Sachen ein und stürmte aus dem Raum. Nun wurde ich langsamer. Meine Knie wurden weich und dann konnte ich mich auf einmal gar nicht mehr fortbewegen.

Ich stand vor der Tür der Cafeteria. Ich schaff das! Langsam atmete ich ein und aus. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und schaute mich um. Da saßen sie. An ihrem Tisch, wie jeden Tag und redeten miteinander. Die Gesichter der Mädchen mit Make-Up beschmiert und die Gesichter der Jungen mit einem dreckigen Grinsen bestückt.

Wieso war mir das früher nicht aufgefallen? Vielleicht hatte ich es nicht sehen wollen. Ich steuerte auf ihren Tisch zu. Ich stellte mich an Kopf des großen Tisches und schaute sie herrausfordernd an.

,,Also,was wollt ihr?`` Meine Stimme klang merkwürdiger Weise fest und nicht brüchig wie ich mich fühlte. ,,Setz dich doch.`` Jessica lächelte mich freundlich an und zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl neben ihr.

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt. Wieso war sie freundlich? Was wollten sie von mir? Wieso sahen sie mich nicht hasserfüllt an wie sonst immer? Und wo war Jennifer?

Ich setzte mich, da ich Angst hatte gleich zusammenzubrechen und schaute sie an.

Nun ergriff Dave das Wort. Tzz...Dave.

,,Nunja...wir wollen uns bei dir entschuldigen!``

Haha...bitte was? Entschuldigen? Sehr lustig! Verarschen die mich jetzt? Bestimmt...oder?

,,Es war unfair von uns wie wir dich behandelt haben,``sagte nun Jessica und schaute mich reuevoll an. Hallo,ich war wohl ihm falschen Film gelandet. Würde mich bitte jemand hier rausholen?

,,Du bist doch unsere beste Freundin,``sagten meine alten Freundinnen nun alle gleichzeitig.

,,Aja...beste Freundin...aber ihr habt mich einfach so sitzen lassen. Für Jennifer!!!,``motzte ich rum. Ich gab es nicht gern zu, aber es hatte mir wehgetan, denn ich hatte sie alle mal sehr lieb gehabt.

,,Wo ist sie überhaupt?,``wollte ich nun wissen. ,,Sie ist weggezogen,``antwortete Dave. ,,Ihre Mutter ist Schauspielerin und sie dreht nun einen Film in Australien. Deswegen ist Jennifer mitgegangen. Sie wird nicht mehr zurückkommen.`` Es klang so, als wäre sie wäre sie für meine alten Freunde gestorben. Als hätten sie sie vergessen. Als wäre das alles nie passiert....

,,Sie war eine dumme Ziege. Hat uns immer rumkommandiert. Uns wie Sklaven behandelt. Und da haben wir bemerkt, wie gut wir es mit dir hatten. Es tut uns so Leid,``meinte Jessica.

,,Wir wollen dich wieder haben.`` Dave sah mir tief in die Augen. ,,Ich will die wieder haben, Baby.`` ,,Aber...Edward....`` ,,Vergiss den Looser! Du gehörst zu uns.`` ,,Aber ich mag ihn doch....`` ,,Baby, willst du lieber so nen Streber Looser wie Edward oder einen heißen,sexy Typen wie mich?`` Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich? Was???

Dave oder Edward?

Edward oder Dave?

Dave! Edward! Edward! Dave!

Wen????

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaha wen wir Bella wohl wählen?

*zu flüstern* Wenn jemand an die geheime Information will...schreibt mir ne Mail...Aber das habt ihr nicht von mir gehört *wegschleich*

Reviews?!


	9. Chapter 8

So, weil ihr mich so bombadiert habt mit Mails bin ich ganz dolle lieb und schreib das nächste Kapitel ganz schnell weiter....also jetzt...logisch...naja...egal..

Und weil ich euch alle ganz super mega hyper dolle lieb hab,wird das Kapitel langgggg^^ Naja für meine Umstände lang^^ xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervös klopfte ich mit dem rechten Fuß auf den feuchten Boden. .Klack.

Ganz einfach, hart und schmerzlos. Wie ein Pflaster das man schnell abreißt. Es tut weh, aber 5 Sekunden später ist der Schmerz weg. So werde ich es machen. Ganz einfach. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, das 6 x in dieser Minute. Wo blieb er nur?

,,Hey, da bin ich.`` Ich blickte in ein strahlendes Gesicht mit grünen, leuchtenden Augen. ,,Sorry das ich so spät bin, der Lehrer wollte noch mit mir reden. Meine Note ist ein bisschen abgesackt, von ner 1 auf ne 2. Naja...gibt schlimmeres. Hatte halt in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Zeit zum Lernen.`` Edward grinste mich an. Plötzlich verblasste sein Lächeln, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Kalt, distanziert, ein bisschen eingebildet. Mein altes Ich. Es war zurück. Und einen Augenblick hasste ich mich dafür. War ich nicht mit Edward glücklich? Doch, das war ich. Aber meine alten Freunde und Dave. Sie bedeuteten mir auch viel. Mit ihnen musste es mir nicht peinlich sein gesehen zu werden. Ich war cool, wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen war. Andauernd Partys und Alkohol. Irgentwie hatte das alles mehr Reiz auf mich als den ganzen Abend mit meinem Freund und seinen beiden Freunden vor dem Fernsehr zu sitzen,lauwarme Pizza zu essen und einen langweiligen Oma-Film zugucken. Und das schlimmste was sie tranken war Cola. Ab und zu und nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Pff..wie alt waren die? 5?

,,Was ist los, Schatz?`` ,,Nenn mich nicht Schatz okay?,``fauchte ich ihn an. ,,Okay, ich wusste nicht das das ein Problem für dich ist. Dann nenn ich dich halt wieder bei deinem richtigen Na-`` ,,Der Name ist nicht das Problem. DU bist das Problem.``

Er schaute mich verletzt an. Wieso tat ich das? Wieso war ich so gemein? Ach ja, wegen den Partys, dem Alkohol, meinen alten Freunden...

,,Was hab ich falsch gemacht?,``fragte er mich verdutzt. Nichts. Nichts. Ich bin das Problem. Ich bin ja so dumm. Ich hasse mich. ,,Alles, okay. Alles. Ich hasse es. Ich hasse deine langweiligen Freunde, die langweiligen Fernsehabenden. Seit ich mit dir zusammen bin, hab ich überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr.``

,,Oh...hättest du mal was gesagt. Wir können ja auch mal in die Disco hier gehen,``murmelte er. ,,Jaaa, da geh ich auch hin. Allerdings nicht mit dir. Hör zu Edward, die Zeit mit dir war schön. Aber hast du echt gedacht, ich wäre noch mit dir zusammen, wenn ich wieder beliebt sein kann?`` Er schaute mich sprachlos an. Lieber Gott, bitte mach das mich ein Blitz trifft.

,,Also haben Jessica und die anderen Barbiepuppen dir angeboten wieder bei ihnen mitzumachen, weil Jennifer weggezogen ist?`` ,,Ja, haben sie und ich habe `ja`gesagt.``

,,Oh...,``war alles was er sagte. Ich schaute ihn mit meinem `Ich-bin-viel-mehr-wert-als-du` Blick an, aber innerlich war ich am heulen.

Wo blieb der Blitz?

,,Du machst also mit mir Schluss?,``fragte er mich. Seine Stimme zitterte. ,,Jap, kann man wohl so sagen.`` ,,Alles was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, wirfst du weg. Für die?`` Er zeigte auf meine Freunde, die an ihren Autos standen und mir zulächelten. Dave zwinkerte mir zu und warf Edward dann einen bösen Blick zu.

,,Mit ihnen hab ich wenigsten Spaß.`` ,,Bella, bitte. Wenn du Spaß willst...ich mach alles was du willst. Wenn du betrunken Bunjee-Jumpen gehen willst. Bitte. Ich mach alles was du willst. Aber bitte verlass mich nicht.``

Na toll, jetzt flehte er. Gott, wieso machte er es mir so schwer. Warum verstand er nicht, dass wir niemals zusammengepasst hatten. Wir lebten in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Ich seufzte.

,,Tut mir Leid Edward. Du wirst schon jemanden finden der dich glücklich macht.`` Das wünschte ich ihm wirklich. Jemanden, der ihn wirklich liebt. Mit dem er immer und für alle Zeit glücklich leben würde. Er hatte es verdient. Und ich nicht. Denn ich verletzte den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben.

Ich böses,böses Mädchen.

`Man, aber ich will beliebt sein`,quengelte ich in meinem Kopf. Edward oder Dave? Nein, es war mehr eine Frage Edward oder beliebt sein.

Und ich hatte mich fürs beliebt sein entschieden. Ich hasste mich dafür, aber es war nun mal so. Vielleicht würde ich es irgentwann mal bereuen, vielleicht auch nicht.

Das weiß nur der liebe Gott. Wo blieb der Blitz?

Oh Edward, es tut mir so Leid.

......................................................................................................................................................

Edward POV:

Ich blickte ihr hinterher als sie den Parkplatz überquerte und in das Auto von Mr. Obermacho stieg. Auch bekannt als `Dave`.

Wieso tat sie mir das an? Hehh...wieso? Als ich heute in der Spanisch-Stunde erfuhr, das Jennifer weggezogen war, war ich überglücklich. Jennifer war ein schreckliches Mädchen. Selbst im Winter lief sie mit Mini-Rock und Top herum,kommandierte jeden herum und scherte sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer. Ganz anders als meine Bella,dachte ich da.

Und jetzt? Jetzt ließ sie mich sitzen um Partys zu feiern, zu saufen und in Miniröcken rumzulaufen. Sie war genauso geworden, wie die ganzen anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Clique. Sie war wie Jennifer geworden. Plötzlich. Und ganz ohne Vorwarnung.

Als sie sich heute nicht zu uns an den Tisch setzte, machte ich mir schon Sorgen. Ich sah sie, wie sie mit Dave und Jessica sprach. Ich wollte erst zu ihnen rübergehen und sie beschützen, aber es sah nicht so aus als hätten sie sich gestritten. Also mischte ich mich nicht ein.

Und dann fauchte sie mich plötzlich an, erzählte mir wie sehr sie die Zeit mit mir und meinen langweiligen Freunden gehasst hat. Und der Blick mit dem sie mich angeschaut hat.

Als ob ich ein Niemand wäre. Nicht ihr bester Freund und Geliebter. Sondern der Postbote, der ein erwartetes Päckchen 12 Wochen zu spät lieferte.

Sie hasste mich. Ich wette ihre Gedanken über mich waren voller Hass (Dummer Edward =/^^)

Sollte ich versuchen zu zurück zu gewinnen, oder sollte ich sie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn sie mich doch so sehr hasste?! Langsam und mit gesenktem Kopt trottete ich zu meinem Wagen. Meine Schuhe wurden nass, als ich in eine Pfütze trat. Pfütze? Oh, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt das es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Okay, es regnete nicht. Es schüttete. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich klatschnass war. Meine geringste Sorgen.

Zurückerobern oder in Ruhe lassen?

Ich stand mittlerweile vor meinem Auto und kramte in meiner Jackentasche. Wo war mein Schlüssel? Na toll, ich hatte ihn vor lauter Hast um so schnell wie möglich zu Bella zu kommen, im Klassenzimmer liegen lassen. Mürrisch drehte ich mich um und ging ins Schulgebäude.

Zurückerobern oder in Ruhe lassen?

Gerade wollte ich um die Ecke gehen, da hörte ich Stimmen. Die Stimmen von Jessica und ihren Freundinnen. Ich wollte gerade weiter gehen, da hörte ich Bellas Namen. Ich lauschte.

,,Hah, das wird so ein Spaß. Sie hat uns tatsächlich geglaubt, dass wir sie zurückhaben wollen. Unser Plan ist einfach genial,``meinte Jessica.

,,Mein Plan!`` Die Stimme kannte ich auch. Sie gehörte niemand anderem als...Jennifer.

Was machte sie denn hier? Sollte sie nicht längst auf dem Weg nach Australien sein?

,,Ja,natürlich,``murmelte Jessica verlegen und unterwürfig. Pah, wie ein Hündchen.

,,Also, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Auf der Party am Wochenende machen wir Bella die Hölle heiß.``

Ich hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie den Gang entlang gingen und sich immer weiter entfernten. Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke. Sie waren weg.

Ich machte mich weiter auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer.

Was meinten sie damit, Bella die Hölle heiß machen? Und was für eine Party? Und warum war Jennifer noch hier?

Ich wusste nur eins, sie hatten etwas vor. Es hatte mit Bella zu tun und es war sicherlich nichts gutes.

Ich musste sie warnen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War doch schon ganz schön lang oder?

Okay...na dann...

ganz viele Reviews bitte....mindestens 15 okay? Bitte Bitte Bitte, auch an alle Schwarzleser. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Like Ice in the Sunshine *sing* *aus Fenster guck* SCHEIßE!!! ES REGNET *heul*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

`Schlagsahne oder Schokosauce?` (Anmerkung: Ne Svenja^^ das erinnert dich doch an was xD Ich liebe diese Webung)

Hach ich liebte diese Werbung.

Ich lag auf dem Bett und schaute Fernsehn. Werbung. Hach ich liebte diese Webung. Hab ich schon gesagt das ich diese Werbung liebte?!

Eine warme Hand schob sich unter mein T-Shirt und legte sich auf meinen Rücken. Ich zitterte. Wegen Ekel oder Freude wusste ich nicht genau.

Dann spürte ich, wie eine nasse Zunge über mein Ohr leckte. Bahh!! Ich drückte Dave von mir weg und setzte mich auf. ,,Was ist denn, Baby?`` Hatte er schon mal meinen richtige Namen benutzt. Selten. Äußerst selten.

,,Ich will das nicht!,``antwortete ich trotzig. Dave versuchte schon den ganzen Abend mich umzustimmen endlich mit ihm zu schlafen, dabei waren wir erst seit heute wieder zusammen. Heute. Dem Tag an dem ich mich für Beliebt sein anstatt für Edward entschieden hatte. Ich seufzte.

,,Babe-,``setzte er an und wollte gerade an meinem Arm ziehen, als die Türklingel schelte. Zum Glück. Schnell sprang ich auf und rannte die Treppen herunter. Wer das wohl sein könnte? Charlie war nicht zu Hause und würde wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Stunden wiederkommen...

Ich machte die Tür auf, und da stand er.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

Ich fuhr an den Straßenrand und hielt an. Daves Auto stand in der Einfahrt. Na toll! Egal, die Eifersucht war jetzt Nebensache, ich musste Bella erst mal warnen. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Wagen und lief die Veranda hoch. Ich klingelte. Bitte mach auf, bitte bitte!

Meine Gebete wurden erhört den Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und ich sah in zwei schokobraune Augen. Bella erstarrte und sah mich skeptisch an.

,,Edward,``sagte sie kühl. Oh Gott, was hatte ich verbrochen?

,,Bella, ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig.``

,,Na klar, Edward. Du hast 10 Sekunden.`` Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Na toll.

,,Also Bella. Ich hab gehört wie Jessica zu den anderen Mädchen gesagt hat, dass sie eine Party feiern werden.``

,,Oja, die Party feiern sie für mich. Weil ich endlich wieder dabei bin.`` Sie lächelte.

Ja, was für tolle Neuigkeiten. Bella und Schlampen-wieder vereint.

Hurra!

,,Sie haben gesagt sie wollen dir die Hölle heiß machen. Und Jennifer war auch dabei.``

,,Jennifer? Spinnst du jetzt total?! Jennifer ist in Australien.``

,,Nein, ist sie nicht. Die legen dich alle rein Bella. Glaub mir.``

,,Das sagst du doch nur,damit ich zu dir zurückkomme.``

,,Nein ich schwöre, es ist wahr.`` ,,Na klar und gleich erzählst du mir das du gestern den Weihnachtsmann durch die Schule laufen gesehen hast.``

,,Nein! Naja, da war ein Typ der hatte nen weißen langen Bart und-``

,,Verschwinde einfach, Edward,``fauchte sie mich an.

,,Aber Bella, was wenn sie dir was antun?,``fragte ich hilflos und verzweifelt.

,,Jaja, ich nehm ein Pfefferspray mit und jetzt hau ab.``

,,Aber Bella, bitte geh da nicht hin,``flehte ich sie an.

Doch sie knallte einfach die Tür zu.

............................................................................................................................................................

Dave POV:

Ich hörte wie Bella sich mit jemandem an der Tür unterhielt. Ich stand auf und schlich auf die Treppe. So konnte ich alles hören. Der, der an der Tür stand war anscheinend Edward und er erzählte ihr von unserem Plan. Jennifers Plan. Wir hatten Bella erzählt, dass Jennifer weggezogen wäre und wir sie zu einer Party einladen würden. Als Wiedergutmachung und Willkommen-Zurück Geste. Alles nur Show. Wir wollen sie fertig machen. Und zwar so richtig. Diesen Abend würde sie nicht heil überstehen. Psychisch total verwirrt oder körperlich verletzt...wer weiß?!

Mh...also Edward wusste was wir vorhaben?! Hahh...aber Bella glaubte ihm nicht.

,,Die legen dich alle rein mir`` ..Das sagst du doch nur,damit ich zu dir zurückkkomme.`` Tja Eddy. So leicht wirst du unsere Pläne nicht durchkreuzen.

Und wenn du uns in die Quere kommst...wirst du leiden!

............................................................................................................................................................

Okay vllt ein bisschen kurz, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey :) Sorry das ich so lange nicht mehr geschrieben hab. Hatte Geburtstag, danach war ich krank, dann war ich uninspiriert, jetzt bin ich wieder krank. Aber ich dachte mir, krank oder nicht, ihr wartet auf das neue Kapitel also bekommt ihr auch das neue Kapitel...Und Leute es weicht von dem Genre ab und drifftet zu Horror.

- Das Leben mag einem kurz vorkommen, kurz, wie ein Moment der an einem vorbeirauscht. Wie ein Hauch eines Kusses. Vorfreude und dann dieser kurze Moment des Glücks. So kurz.

Und doch einzigartig und wundervoll.(Anonyme Autorin die Kopfschmerzen hatte und sich Gedanken über das Leben gemacht hat)

Womanizer: .com/watch?v=02_BaK7D7vs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV:

Die Musik war laut,dröhend. Körper bewegten sich zu den Beats die durch das Haus vibrierten. Lichter flackerten unkontrolliert. Stickige Luft.

,,Und wie gefällt dir deine Willkommen-Zurück-Party?,``fragte mich Dave, schreiend, weil die Musik so laut war. ,,Super,``brüllte ich zurück und lachte. Ja schon irgentwie super, nicht so perfekt wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Als ob irgentetwas fehlen würde. Eine unbekannte Leere die sich in meiner Brust eingenistet hatte.

Egal. Verdrängen war eine meiner wenigen Stärken.

,,Trink noch was,``forderte er mich auf und hielt mir eine Bierflasche hin. Ich hasste das Zeug, aber was solls. Runter damit! Ich trank die ganze Flasche in einem Zug aus. Danach schüttelte ich mich. Bahh! Na toll, und jetzt musst ich pinkeln.

,,Ich geh ma eben für kleine Mädchen!,``brüllte ich Dave zu und ging die Treppen hinauf zu einer Tür, wo `Toilette`drauf stand.

Nachdem ich...fertig war verließ ich das Badezimmer wieder und stand erstarrt auf dem Flur. Von unten klang gedämpft und leise die Musik. Die hatten echt schalldichte Wände. Um so mehr wunderte es mich das ich ein leises Schabben gehört hatte. Als ob jemand etwas über den Boden gezerrt hätte. Ich könnte schwören, dass es vom Dachboden gekommen war.

Langsam folgte ich der Treppe nach oben. Die Stufen knarrten und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Von oben hörte ich wieder dieses Schabben und Scharren und meinte ein leises Kichern zu hören. Nun stand ich vor der Tür des Dachbodens. Einmal atmete ich noch tief ein und dann öffnete ich die knarzende Tür. Rabenschwarze Dunkelheit umhüllte mich, erdrückte mich, lastete auf mir und meine rechte Hand suchte automatisch nach dem Lichtschalter.

Ich fand sogar einen, schaltete ihn an und eine einzelne Glühbirne flammte an der Decke auf. Ihr spärliches Licht erhellte den Raum nur notdürftig. Trotzdem besser als gar kein Licht.

Ich schaute mich um, versuchte den Verursacher der Geräusche zu finden. Doch hier oben war nichts und niemand. Gerade als ich mich umdrehen und wieder nach unten gehen wollte hörte ich ein leises Rascheln. Es kam aus einem riesigen Schrank der an der Wand stand. Er sah antik und kostbar aus. Zwei Spiegel waren auf den Schranktüren angebracht. Ich ging langsam darauf zu. Darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu machen.

Ich beobachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegel,neugierig und ängstlich. Meine blasse Hand streckte sich nach dem Türknauf aus. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. Centimeter für Centimeter. Und das was ich sah entlockte mir einen grellenden Schrei, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Okiii also ich weiß ich hab schon lange nicht mehr an meinen Storys geschrieben, das liegt daran das ich sehr sehr sehr viel Stress hatte und lange krank war. Aber ab heute habe ich Ferien, dass heißt das es nun endlich voran mit den Storys geht...obwohl, bei `Rotblonde Träne` bin ich mir nicht so sicher...ich überlege nämlich gerad wie es weiter gehen könnte^^...aber genug geplaudert jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel und die Auflösung was es mit dem Schrank auf sich hat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. Centimeter für Centimeter. Und das was ich sah entlockte mir einen grellenden Schrei, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte._

Ihr Körper sah verdreht aus, als ob ihre Wirbelsäule gebrochen wäre. Sie war blutverschmiert, ihre Augen waren entsetzt geöffnet und sie sah aus als wollte sie gleich los schreien oder als hätte sie geschrien. Laut geschrien, aber niemand hatte sie gehört durch die dichten Wände.

Und dann war sie gestorben. Ich starrte ihren leblosen,blassen Körper entsetzt an, konnte meine Beine nicht bewegen, obwohl alles in mir danach schrie wegzulaufen. Weg von diesem dunklen Dachboden mit ihrer Leiche im Schrank. Und der Mörder? Vielleicht war er noch auf dem Dachboden, die Treppe hatte er jedenfalls nicht benutzt das hätte ich gesehen. Panisch drehte ich mich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

Ich musste hier weg und jemandem Bescheid sagen. Sie würden die Polizei suchen und den Mörder finden und dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Trotzdem würde sie für immer tot bleiben. Ich blickte sie noch einmal an, in ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen und rannte los.

Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter, durch den Flur, die nächste Treppe hinunter und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen Dave. ,,Was ist los?,``brüllte er über die Musik hinweg. ,,Wieso rennst du so panisch rum und wieso bist du so blass?`` Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, machten es mir schwer zu sehen. Schluchzer stiegen meine Kehle hoch, machten es mir schwer zu reden. ,,Oben,Dachboden,Schrank.`` Mein Körper wurde geschüttelt von den Schluchzern. ,,Was ist oben,Babe?`` ,,Jennifer,tot.`` (Ah,jetzt wissen wir auch wer da im Schrank lag)

,,Wie bitte?`` ,,Jennifer ist oben auf dem Dachboden, sie wurde ermordet.`` Ich zitterte, fühlte mich unglaublich kraftlos als wäre ich Meilen weit gerannt. ,,Babe, Jennifer ist in Australien.`` Er schaute mich verwirrt an.

,,Nein, sie ist oben im Schrank. Bitte du musst mir glauben, ruf die Polizei, der Mörder ist bestimmt noch hier im Haus.`` Ich klammerte mich an ihn um nicht umzukippen. ,,Jeff,Phil kommt mit, Bella sagt oben auf dem Dachboden wäre Jennifers Leiche.`` Irgentwie klang seine Stimme sarkastisch.

,,Geh da nicht hin,``bat ich ihn. ,,Der Mörder...`` ,,Ich hab ja Verstärkung. Uns wird schon nichts passieren. Und am besten kommst du mit und zeigst uns wo du sie gefunden hast.``

Ich nickte, da seine Stimme keine Widerrede dulden ließ und folgte den drei Jungen auf den Dachboden. Je näher wir dem Schrank kamen um so mehr zitterte ich. Die Tür war wieder zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Wind sie zugeschlagen. (Wind, auf dem Dachboden. Bella, du scheinst verwirrt zu sein.)

Ich riss die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und keuchte. Sie war weg!


	13. Chapter 12

Bella POV:

Ich riss die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und keuchte. Sie war weg!

Der Schrank war gähnend leer. Er schien mich zu verspotten. Ich kniete mich hin und strich mit meinem Finger über den Schrankboden. Kein Blut. Wie war das möglich? Hatte ich mir das vielleicht alles nur eingebildet? Hatte mir das fahle Licht einen Streich gespielt?

Aber nein, ich war mir doch ganz sicher gewesen. Jennifer´s Leich hatte in dem Schrank gelegen. ,,Und wo ist nun die `Leiche`?,``spottete Dave hinter mir.

Ich schluchzte, natürlich glaubten sie mir nicht. Natürlich.

,,Ich schwör sie war hier,``murmelte ich. ,,Na klar und gleich kommt Bibi Blocksberg durchs Fenster geflogen,``grinste Jeff. Ich drehte mich wutentbrannt zu ihnen um.

,,Verdammt, ihr müsst mir glauben. Sie war hier und sie war tot. Vielleicht hat der Mörder sie weggeschafft...``

,,Ja und in sein UFO gebracht,``kicherte Phil.

Ich starrte die drei Jungen an, Tränen brannten in meinen Augen.

Schluchzend rannte ich die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war es still.

Als ich reinkam saßen dort alle Party-Mitglieder auf dem Boden und starrten mich an als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Also hatten sie mitgekriegt was passiert war...

Dave kam hinter mir durch die Tür. ,,Leute, tut mir Leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber die Leiche hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht.``

Alle lachten, bis auf ich. Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Jessica ging hin und öffnete sie. Und rein kam...Jennifer!

Mir stockte der Atem, mein Herz fing an zu rasen. Jennifer. Sie kam durch die Tür. Sie war hier und sie war am Leben.

Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und sagte:,,Was macht ihr denn da alle auf dem Boden? Naja...also meine Mum und ich sind wieder zurück. Ist das nicht toll? Und ich werde für immer hierbleiben! PARTY!``

Und plötzlich ging die Musik wieder an, dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

Dave ging auf Jennifer zu und umarmte sie. Dann ging er Hand-in-Hand mit ihr zu mir. ,,Ist das nicht wundervoll? Sie ist wieder da! Wir hatten sie alle so vermisst!``

Vor ein paar Tagen hieß es noch: Wir sind froh das wir sie los sind.

,,Und sie ist gar nicht tot siehst du.`` Er grinste mich dämlich an, als wäre ich geistesgestört.

Jeff und ein paar andere Jungen kamen auf mich zugewankt, ihre Körper mit Ketchup geschmiert. ,,Wuhh, wir sind Zombies!``

,,Kann mir mal einer sagen was los ist?,``fragte Jennifer.

,,Ach Bella dachte sie hätte deine Leiche auf dem Dachboden gesehen.`` Er verdrehte die Augen.

Jennifer kicherte. ,,Bella, wohl zu viele Horror-Filme geguckt!``

Ich drehte mich einfach um und setzte mich in eine Ecke. Mein Kopf brummte und versuchte all das gesehende zu verarbeiten. Wie war das möglich? Erst war sie tot, dann weg und auf einmal wieder lebendig da.

Auf einmal spürte ich wie etwas großes auf meinem Kopf umherkrabbelte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf hin und her, etwas fiel aus meinen Haaren auf den Boden.

Eine riesige Vogelspinne.

Schreiend sprang ich auf. Ich hatte panische ANgst vor Spinnen. Und diese war so groß und haarig.

Dave kam zu mir gelaufen. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?``

,,Nein!`` Ich zeigte auf die Spinne. Er sah mich verdutzt an. ,,Was meinst du?``

,,Na, siehst du nicht die Spinne. Sie krabbelte auf dem Boden genau vor deinen Füßen.``

Er sah hinunter. ,,Bella, da ist doch gar nichts.``

Wie konnte er die riesige Spinne nicht sehen.

Nun kam auch noch Jennifer zu uns.

,,Was ist los?``

,,Bella meint, auf dem Boden krabble eine Spinne herum.``

Jennifer sah hinab. ,,Ich seh nichts.`` ,,Ja ich auch nicht.``

Ich sah die beiden verwirrt an. Wieso sahen sie die Riesenspinne nicht?

Auf einmal kamen alle Party-Gäste auf mich zu.

,,Du siehst Gespenster,Bella.``

,,Was ist los Bella?``

,,Siehst du wieder eine Leiche,Bella?``

,,Verrückte!``

,,Psychisch gestörte!``

Ihre Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Sie kamen immer näher. Umkreisten mich. Schrien mich an. Nannten mich `verrückt´. Kamen immer näher und näher.

Panisch fing ich an zu schreien als sie anfingen an mir zu zerren,an meinen Haaren zu ziehen, an meinen Kleider zu reißen. Ich schlug um mich,bahnte mir so einen Weg durch die Menge und rannte aus dem Haus. Rannte um mein Leben.

Ich hörte wie sie hinter mir herriefen. Wie sie anfingen mich zu verfolgen. Mir durch den Wald folgten durch den ich rannte.

Der Mond,Vollmond, erleuchtete den Himmel und trotzdem war es in dem dichten Wald stockduster. Ich hörte immernoch die Schritte meiner Verfolger. Ich zwang mich schneller zu rennen. Nur ein paar Minuten dann würde ich aus dem Wald hinaus sein.

Mehrere Male stolperte ich über Wurzeln und heruntergefallene Äste. Doch ich rappelte mich immer wieder auf, hatte Angst sie würden immernoch hinter mir her sein, obwohl ich sie nicht mehr hörte.

Was war an diesem Abend geschehen? Hatte ich mir das alles eingebildet? Jennifer´s Leiche und die Spinne. Und warum waren die Leute alle plötzlich so verrückt geworden. Wieso benahmen sie sich wie Zombies.

Aber bei einem war ich mir sicher. Ich musste hier weg, sonst wäre mein Leben vorbei.

Entweder sie töteten mich, was ich ihnen zutrauen würde. Ich würde mich heute Nacht über gar nichts mehr wundern. Oder sie würden mich in eine Psychatrie schicken.

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Und dann rannte ich plötzlich in etwas großes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Und dann rannte ich plötzlich in etwas großes.

Panisch fing ich an zu kreischen und um zu schlagen. Mein Gegenüber stöhnte kurz auf als ich ihn mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf schlug. ,,Hahh...das hast jetzt davon,``rief ich aus.

,,Bella,aua...was ist los? Was soll das?``

Kannte ich diese Stimme nicht? ,,Edward?,``fragte ich erstaunt.

,,Ja Bella,verdammt. Wieso hast du mich geschlagen?``

Es war so dunkel, dass ich ihn nicht sah, aber ich spürte seine Nähe,roch seinen unbeschreiblischen Duft...und kippte vorne über.

Er fing mich auf,zog mich an seine Brust und streichelte meinen Rücken während ich anfing zu erbärmlich zu schluchzen.

,,Tut mir Leid---das ich dich---geschlagen---habe,``brachte ich mühsam unter den unterdrückten Schluchzern hervor.

,,Ich dachte du wärst Dave oder so.``

,,Wieso rennst du eigentlich durch den Wald, mitten in der Nacht.``

Da fiel es mir wieder ein, meine Verfolger...

,,Scheiße,schnell wir müssen hier weg.`` Ich zog ihn am Arm in Richtung Ende des Waldes.

,,Wieso?`` ,,Egal, erzähl ich dir später. Mach schon.``

Und zusammen liefen wir aus dem Wald zu mir nach Hause.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir beide am ganzen Körper zitternd, eingehüllt in eine Decke auf meinem Bett.

Langsam taute ich wieder auf. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie kalt es draußen gewesen war.

,,Nun erzähl aber mal, wieso rennst du mitten in der Nacht durch den Wald, total panisch und schlägst um dich?``

Das nahm er mir immernoch übel, er würde eine riesige Beule am Kopf bekommen.

Zitternd, diesmal vor Angst, da die Bilder des Abends sich wieder in meinen Kopf schlichen, erzählte ich im alles.

Das mit Jennifer,das mit der Spinne, das sie mich verfolgt hatten. Das ich so froh gewesen war, dass er es war in den ich gelaufen war.

Er sah mich die ganze Zeit an, seine Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen und nachdem ich geendet hatte nahm er mich in die Arme. Es tat so gut ihn wieder bei mir zu haben. Die Leere die sich in meine Brust geniestet hatte, nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte, war verschwunden. Statt dessen war wieder das bekannte Kribbeln und die wohltuende Wärme da und ich wusste wieso ich mich bei ihm so fühlte.

,,Edward, was hast du eigentlich im Wald gemacht?,``fragte ich ihn.

,,Ich wollte die helfen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie was vorhatten. Das es allerdings so extrem war, hätte ich nie gedacht.``

,,Du meinst, sie haben die Spinne gesehen und mich nur geärgert, sie haben Jennifer so geschminkt, dass sie wie ne Leiche aussah und das alles, das alles war einfach nur Show.´´

,,Natürlich Bella.``

,,Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, das ich dich verlassen habe. Das ich so gemein zu dir war. Und trotzdem bist du gekommen um mich zu retten.``

,,Ja, ich wäre auch früher gekommen, aber mein Wagen hat kurz vor dem Wald schlapp gemacht und da musst ich zu Fuß weitergehen.``

,,Edward?´´ ,,Hmm?´` ,,Hasst du mich?`` Er lachte. ,,Wieso sollte ich?`` ,,Ich war bö habe dir nicht geglaubt. Ich habe mich gegen dich entschieden.``

Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. ,,Ich werde dich immer lieben Bella.`` Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange.

,,Oh,Edward.`` Ich umarmte ihn stürmisch. Ja, das Gefühl von Wärme,von Zutrauen,von Glück,von Freude von Zärtlichkeit,von Leidenschaft. Das Gefühl war Liebe.

,,Ich liebe dich auch, Edward. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht hab um es zu verstehen. Bitte verzeih mir,bitte,bitte und nimm mich wieder zurück.``

Er sah mich erstaunt an. ,,Meinst du das ernst?`` Ich nickte stumm,weinend.

,,Bitte Edward!``

,,Ich weiß nicht,Bella. Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Ich liebe dich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du mich auch so sehr liebst.``

,,Dann werde ich es dir beweisen.``

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie wird Bella Edward beweisen wie sehr sie ihn liebt? Vllt habt ihr ja Ideen oder Anregungen...=)

Reviews,please!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Edward POV:

Die Luft war kalt und nass als ich aus dem Haus trat und auf meinen Wagen zuging. Ich stieg ein und stecke den Schlüssel ins Zündloch. Ich drehte ihn um, startete den Motor und schaltete das Radio an.

Leise Musik erfüllt das Auto. Auf dem Weg zur Schule dachte ich nach.Über alles. Bella und ich waren nicht wieder zusammen, ich wollte ja gerne, aber ich wusste nicht ob ich ihr vertrauen hatte Angst, sie würde wieder zu Dave rannte und mich stehen ließ. Sie wollte mir beweisen, dass sie mich liebte, hatte sie gesagt. Ich war gespannt. Was hatte sie vor?

Bei der Schule angekommen, parkte ich meinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz, stieg aus und setze mich in Bewegung. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ins Auge und ich hob dem Kopf. Über dem Haupttor unserer Schule hing ein Plakat. Ein riesiges Plakat. Und darauf stand ein Wort in roter Schrift. `EDWARD`. Verblüfft starrte ich das Plaktat an. Es war doch wohl nicht Ich gemeint, oder? Verwirrt schaute ich mich um und bemerkte, dass alle Schüler mich anstarrten. Okay, vielleicht war ich doch gemeint. Doch was sollte das heißen?

Mit eiligen Schritten ging ich auf das Gebäude zu und trat ein. Auch hier starrten mich alle Schüler an. Verunsicherte machte ich mich auf den Weg in meinen Klassenraum. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen, als ich das nächste Plakat sah, dass über der Tafel hing. `ES`. Was sollte das? Versuchte mir jemand was mitzuteilen? Wer war es und was wollte der jenige mir sagen? War es vielleicht ein...Psychomörder. Panisch setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zukriegen.

Jemand tippte mir an die Schulter. ,,Hey!`` Total verschreckt schrie ich auf und hüpfte ein Stück in die Luft. Jetzt lachte derjenige. ,,Sorry, wollt dich nicht erschrecken. Ich bins.`` Ich drehte mich um und sah...Emmett. Meinen besten Freund. ,,Oh sorry. Bin wohl etwas schreckhaft,``murmelte ich. ,,Liegts an den Plakaten? Gruselig was? Ich bin sicher, du bist gemeint. Es gibt hier keinen anderen Edward. Hm...aber was soll das heißen? Edward,Es. Wahrscheinlich ist die Nachricht noch nicht zu ende. Bestimmt wars eine heimliche Verehrerin oder ein Mörder. Wäre das nicht cool? EIn Mörder, der dich töten will und dir das in öffentlichen Plakat-Meldungen mitteilen will. COOL!`` ,,Also Emmett...ich fände das jetzt nicht so cool.`` Ich war doch noch viel zu jung zum sterben. ,,Hm...wir müssen die anderen Nachrichten finden. Hehe...wie bei einer Schatzsuche. Und am Ende wirst du ermordet. COOL!`` ,,Danke, dass du mich tot sehen willst.`` ,,Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Aber ist das nicht supercool?!`` ,,Nein...!``

,,Hm...Naja, also ich find es cool. Komm, wir suchen den Rest der Nachrichten!`` ,,Em...wir haben gleich Unterricht.`` ,,Egal...wir müssen deinen baldigen Tod aufklären. Das ist wichtiger.`` Und schon zog er mich mit sich. Gegen seine Stärke konnte ich mich nicht wehren.

Wir liefen also durch die Schule und suchten nach weiteren Plakaten. Eins fanden wir im Jungenklo. Darauf stand `DICH`. Emmett notierte alle Worte auf einem Stück Papier und wir suchten weiter. Das nächste Wort fanden wir im Bio Raum. `LEID.` Darauf schlussfolgte Emmett:,,Jemand will dir Leid zufügen.`` Woraufhin ich mich dann fast auf seine Schuhe übergeben hätte.

Wir fanden noch 3 weitere Plakate in verschiedenen Klassenräumen. `MIR` `TUT` `ICH`.

,,Hm...vielleicht heißt es: Edward,Leid tut mir dich es ich.`` ,,Oja, Emmett, höchstwahrscheinlich soll es genau das heißen,``meinte ich augenverdrehend. Wir grübelten weiter, kamen aber zu keinem logischem Ergebnisse. Als es dann zur Pause klingelte gingen wir in die Cafeteria um uns eine Stärkung zu holen. Alle Schüler hatten sich lautschwatzend in der Cafeteria versammelt, als plötzlich die Rolladen runterfuhren und das Licht ausging. Alle fingen an zu schreien und zufluchen und Emmett meinte, mein Mörder würde nun kommen und mich im Dunkeln ermordern. Doch dann wurde plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl an die Wand projeziert und alle wurden still. Ängstlich und verwirrt warteten wir darauf, was nun geschehen würde. In dem Licht erschien plötzlich ein Wort. `LIEBE`.

Dann ertönte plötzlich das Lied: BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME von Celine Dion und Bilder wurden an die Wand projeziert. Bilder von mir. Bilder von Bella. Bilder von uns. Mit offenem Mund betrachtete ich die Bilder, auf denen wir lachten,tanzten uns küssten und einfach nur glücklich waren. Dann erschienen Worte.

EDWARD,ES TUT MIR LEID! ICH LIEBE DICH!

DEINE BELLA

Das Licht ging wieder an und die Rolladen gingen wieder hoch. Alle Schüler sahen erschrocken und verwirrt aus und die meisten starrten mich an. ,,Tja...sie hat es dir bewiesen...Vor allen Leuten, dass sie dich liebt,``flüsterte mir Emmett ins Ohr.

Ja,dass hatte sie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr zufrieden seit und mich nicht anmotzt...Ich hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb, freue mich über jedes einzelne Review und würde euch am liebsten alle knuddeln!!!!!!!!! =) 3


	16. Chapter 16

_Das Licht ging wieder an und die Rolladen gingen wieder hoch. Alle Schüler sahen erschrocken und verwirrt aus und die meisten starrten mich an. ,,Tja...sie hat es dir bewiesen...Vor allen Leuten, dass sie dich liebt,``flüsterte mir Emmett ins Ohr._

_Ja,dass hatte sie._

Nach der unglaublich süßen Aktion von Bella suchte ich die ganze Schule nach ihr ab, aber sie war nicht mehr da. Also beschloss ich sie anzurufen, wenn ich zu Hause war. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, denn ich hatte ihr verziehen und wollte keine Minute mehr ohne sie sein. Nach Schule rannte ich zu meinem Wagen,bzw. dem Wagen meiner Mum, denn mein Wagen war noch in der Werkstatt.

Schnell fuhr ich nach Hause,schnappte mir das Telefon und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Ich tippte ihre Festnetznummer ein und wartete. Und wartete...

Doch niemand ging ran.

Dann rief ich sie auf dem Handy an. Und ich hatte Erfolg. ,,Ja?`` ,,Bella, ich bins.`` Beim Klang ihrer Stimme wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. ,,Oh, Hallo Edward.`` ,,Bella. Also das in der Schule heute das war...echt nett und ich wollt fragen, ob du zu mir kommen möchtest. Dann können wir reden und so...`` ,,Nein danke.`` ,,Oh.`` Jetzt war ich verwirrt. ,,Wieso denn nicht?`` Sie antwortete nicht. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Wellenrauschen und nahm an, dass sie am Strand war.

Meine Mum kam ins Zimmer. ,,Telefonierst du gerade?`` Ne, ich halt mir nur so aus Spaß ein Telefon ans Ohr.

Ich nickte. Bella hatte immernoch nichts gesagt. Meine Mum nahm sich einen Zettel vom Schreibtisch und schrieb:Bella? Ich nickte wieder. Dann seufzte ich. ,,Bella?,``fragte ich leise. Dann legte sie plötzlich auf.

Verdattert starrte ich aufs Telefon, das ich nun von meinem Ohr entfernt hatte. Meine Mum sah mich verwirrt an.,,Was ist los?`` ,,Weiß nicht,``antwortete ich. Ich drückte ihr das Telefon in die Hand. ,,Ich muss gehen.``

Ich rannte die Treppen hinunter und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Strand. Ich musste endlich wissen was los war. Vielleicht war Bella etwas passiert.

Ich sah sie schon vom Weiten. Sie saß ganz allein am Strand, der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare und ließ sie noch schöner wirken. Schnell ging ich zu ihr. Sie schien mich nicht zu bemerkten. ,,Bella?`` Sie blickte auf und schaute dann wieder aufs Meer. Ich setzte mich neben sie. ,,Danke,``flüsterte ich. ,,Das Video war echt toll.`` Sie sah mich wieder an und dann lächelte sie. ,,Glaubst du mir jetzt? Glaubst du mir das ich dich liebe und das es mir unendlich Leid tut?`` In ihren großen, schokobraunen Augen glitzerten Tränen. ,,Natürlich glaube ich dir.`` Ich drückte sie an mich und atmete den unbeschreiblichen Duft ihrer Haare ein, ihrer Haut.

,,Wieso hast du vorhin aufgelegt?,``fragte ich sie. ,,Ich wollte lieber mit dir persönlich reden und außerdem ist mein Akku alle gegangen.`` Sie wurde rot und verbarg ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust. Ich lachte, ja das war typisch Bella.

Ich knuddelte sie. ,,Ist jetzt alles wieder gut?,``fragte sie mich. Ich lächelte. ,,Das würde mich freuen.`` ,,Mich auch,``flüsterte sie. Dann sahen wir uns an. Jedenfalls wollten wir das. Wir konnte uns nicht mehr richtig bewegen, denn unsere Herz ketten hatten sich verfangen und waren nun eins. Für immer.

**Ende...**_**vorerst...**_

_**Zusatzkapitel folgen**_


End file.
